


Vongola Ball

by Calsier



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is going to the Vongola Ball disguised as Reborn's date. All he has do is look pretty, keep close to Reborn, and make sure his cover isn't blown. Simple enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vongola Ball

Vongola Ball

“Ehh, do you think that’s a good idea,” Tsuna asked surprised at Reborn suggestion. Reborn asked him if he wanted to attend the Vongola Annual Ball. It wasn’t that Tsuna would’ve said no it’s just that Reborn just asked him to attend a mafia ball. The same mafia that his dad was affiliated with, the same on that he shouldn’t know about because his dad had tried to hide it from his “naïve” family, the same on that Reborn told them about against his father wishes. It was just that he didn’t want to let his father know that he knew about the mafia because one, it was safer that way, two, nobody would try to rope him into following his father footstep to being the external advisor of the Vongola family. Of course he wouldn’t mind seeing Dino-nii and his family and Xanxus-nii and his girlfriend and family, but no he rather live without such bothersome life. Plus he was still on the candidate list on being the next mafia leader should Federico die. Yeah he didn’t want any of that.

“It would be nice to see Dino and Xanxus, plus the man who always give you birthday’s and Christmas gifts to you,” Reborn smirk. Even though Tsuna face was blank, it didn’t take much to figure out what his lover was thinking about. 

Tsuna snorted, “Even if that’s the case, I can’t waltz in there like that,” Tsuna said sipping his tea. “I can trust Dino, Xanxus, and the Ninth and Tenth, to pretend they don’t know who I am, but can I say the same for Imeitsu?”

Reborn smirked, Tsuna smiled. He always thought that was the best side of Reborn, because he knew he was a hundred years to early to see him smile a genuine one. However, he believes he saw him smile before, but he’s not sure at the moment so he’ll wait. “You believe your father would blow your cover like that?”

Tsuna chuckled, “I don’t, but he’ll make some kind of a scene nonetheless.” Reborn could attest to that. Everybody in the mafia knew that Imeitsu was eccentric he could be very serious at one moment and goofy as hell at the next. Nobody knew when to take him seriously.  
“Is there reason why you’re going now? You usually avoided them like a plague.”

“Nono and Federico requested that I be there, seems that there is a rumor going on that I’ve been “killed”,” Tsuna had to hold in a laugh. The idea of Reborn being killed was preposterous, but it wasn’t impossible. No matter what anybody thought, Reborn is human and he will one day, inevitably die. 

Tsuna snorted derisively, “Is that all?”

Reborn scowled, “And this might be another one of their ploys to get me married.”

Tsuna burst out laughing, “Oh my, they’re trying, to marry you off,” Tsuna gave Reborn a huge kiss. “I love my crazy family.”  
…  
Tsuna had told his family about going to the Vongola Ball and everybody unanimously that his disguise was to be a woman. It was a long two weeks.

Flashback:

Tsuna had gathered his family at the condo that he and Reborn lived at now and relayed the news to them. Naturally there were excited and started making plans among each other until, he overheard, ‘He would look cute in a dress,’ and put a halt to the conversation.

“I am not wearing a dress.” Tsuna said crossly.

The rest, mainly, Mukuro, Gokudera, and Lambo, weren’t backing down. “Yes you are.” They said simultaneously. They all looked at each other. Out of the three, one had his own agenda will the other two was trying to reason with him. It was a long day needless to say. Reborn just watched the show.

“I am not.” 

Gokudera and Lambo were trying to appeal to Tsuna while Mukuro was making plans on what kind of style would fit Tsuna. Even though Tsuna was a pretty boy, he was still a boy, with his broad shoulders and all. 

“Tsuna, it would be easier for you to keep a low enough profile if you were to dress as a woman then to go in as a male. Too many questions would arise if you did.” Gokudera said. Tsuna stopped and Lambo jumped in.

“It would be odd if you went in as Reborn apprentice or “student” because it wouldn’t add up to the three years of Reborn lack of activity in the mafia world.” Lambo said holding up fingers counting down reasons. “If you go in as Reborn partner nobody is going to believe it because he rarely ever has partners and if you go in as Reborn lover well that wouldn’t be for the best.” Tsuna raised an eyebrow, ‘Homophobic?’ rang quietly. “Not that they are homophobic per say, the last thing you really want to do is broadcast that you’re gay to these people. Just leave it at that. Anyways if you go in as a woman, it’ll be better. You’ll have less chance at being question if you were a woman than a man would.”

Tsuna couldn’t help but think how sexist that sounded, but in a way, it could work. 

So Tsuna had to get a crash course on how to “act lady like”, it wasn’t as easy as he would hope for. As Ryohei had put it he was already charismatic, he had an aura of a boss, and was about as alpha as he could be when it came to handling business which was a no-no. Tsuna had to turn into a capable woman, who caught Reborn’s eyes meaning, pretty, charming, strong, and bold. So thankfully Vongola parties weren’t so formal that they had to teach him which fork not to eat with when eating a salad.

“Please remember to avoid the…,” Gokudera drilled again. It was tiresome.

Flashback Ends

Tsuna fought not to scratch the makeup and wig he had on. It was seventy-two degrees outside and he was not happy. He looked at Reborn who was in his usual attire. Black. Tsuna on the other hand was wearing an original. No, not an original designer gown, no something that Mukuro had wiped up in time for the Vongola Ball. It was a nice little midnight blue dress gown that complimented Tsuna’s figure according to Mukuro. 

“Despite the fact that you have strong legs, a six pack, and muscular like arms, you still have delicate shoulders and a slender waist.” Mukuro said while measuring Tsuna all over. “An open back dress would be perfect and I’ll make sure that you have a place to conceal your weapon. After all, they’re not going to frisk a woman.”

Tsuna sighed, as his eyes swept over the crowd of mafia men and women, the same way he was sure they were doing the same.

Tsuna griped Reborn arm tightly and pulled out a dark blue lace fan to cool himself off. “Let’s get inside already unless I sweat this wig off.” Reborn chuckled and grabbed his slim waist and pulled him inside the building.

Tsuna was in awe not because of the semi-deadly aura around him, but the extravagance of the ball room. The whole ballroom was red and gold the curtains around the room were probably silk white, the chandelier was in the center of the ballroom floor where some people were already dancing. Tsuna glanced at some of the mafia families and found it not hard to tell them apart, Pesca family, the can expand their bodies with cloud flames, Difo, weird hair, Leilei big and intimidating, the there was the, “Oh my god.” Reborn had snapped his attention from the crowd to his date and pulled Tsuna closer. “Naito is here.”

Reborn raised an eyebrow at that. As far as everybody in mafia world was concern, the Tomaso family was a joke. 

Tsuna grimace, “Naito might be a dumb ass at time, but he has an uncanny ability to be able to tell when somebody is in a costume. I’m not sure if it’s because he’s good with voices but I don’t want to be caught around him period.” Reborn and Tsuna moved to the other side of the ballroom, not before being stopped by a few men and scathing women asking questions about the two of them, but Reborn remain tight lipped and so did Tsuna. 

Tsuna stop at the buffet table and grabbed some random food off the table, then put it down thinking twice about it. Ryohei told him to not eat every food he sees on the buffet table especially if you don’t know what it is. You could get food poisoning because of it. Tsuna flagged down a waiter asking for a glass of water.

Tsuna looked around and he saw that he was being watch. Some men looked at him appraisingly, others apprehension, probably because she accompanied Reborn, and jealously, the women of course. He raked his eyes over the crowd and he noticed that he and Reborn have been here for almost an hour and not only have he not seen Vongola he hasn’t seen the Varia or the Cavallone family. Just when he was about to go find Reborn, somebody stepped into his line of view.

He looked up to see a 6’1 male, with a muscular build, blond hair, light brown eyes, standing in front of him. “Hello madam, I haven’t you here before.” Tsuna thank his friends for the amazing disguise and he promised not to kick up a lot of fuss if he has to this again. Tsuna gave a dry. “What family are you associated with?” Tsuna turned his head as he felt a familiar aura appear by his side. 

Half the ballroom became quiet as Reborn aura seemed to have leaked from his pores from annoyance. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Reborn’s. “Imeitsu.”

Imeitsu face lit up as he saw Reborn and Tsuna closeness. “Haha Reborn,” he said clapping him on the back. “So this is your rumor date I’ve been hearing about. Come you have to show this beauty off to Nono.” Reborn was practically dragged off. Tsuna just shook his head and followed the men. Maybe this will be a good time to observe his dad and see how he interacts with other people. Tsuna just squared his shoulders and hoped that this will not take a turn for the worst.


End file.
